lmmcu_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky's Goodbye
PixelFox666-Yesterday at 8:05 AM RIP skylanderlord3 Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 9:19 AM RIP SkylanderLord3. Your voices will still be available on The LEGO Dimensions Movie RealGameTime-Yesterday at 9:22 AM RIP Skylanderlord3 Live on bud. Trigger-Yesterday at 9:42 AM RIP Skylanderlord3 thefunstreamer-Yesterday at 11:35 AM Sky will live on in our hearts. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 12:56 PM RIP Skylanderlord3 Rest in PAC-MAN, bud. ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 3:34 PM Sorry what Trigger-Yesterday at 3:34 PM Sky has left us(edited) ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 3:34 PM Oh yeah He texted me why He said that LD doesn't interest him anymore Trigger-Yesterday at 3:35 PM Oh ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 3:35 PM ShadeTheNarwhal pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Yesterday at 3:36 PM MilesRS777-Yesterday at 3:51 PM I'm still in contact with him. I am not saying where. RealGameTime-Yesterday at 3:52 PM Ok. I rather not know. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 3:52 PM Ye RealGameTime-Yesterday at 3:52 PM I honestly don't care though. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 3:53 PM Anyone here have Rabb.it? RealGameTime-Yesterday at 3:53 PM I don't. Trigger-Yesterday at 3:54 PM Me Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 3:54 PM Hi Still in Contact with him. I'm Dad. That is what DadBot said to you RealGameTime-Yesterday at 3:55 PM .... If Sky can't handle this drama, he can't handle life. Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 3:56 PM oh dang Trigger-Yesterday at 3:56 PM Savage RealGameTime-Yesterday at 3:57 PM I'm being honest. 1 BLOCKED MESSAGE RealGameTime-Yesterday at 3:58 PM Life is filled with this kind of drama. If he can't handle stupid internet drama, then his handling on real life drama will be much worse. RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:04 PM Sorry if I'm being mean, guys. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:04 PM Your not saying anything wrong. ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 4:04 PM It was a bit rude, but logical. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:04 PM Just don't say that in front of Sky. RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:05 PM Yeah. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:05 PM I said something like that and he was pissed. So, it's best not to. RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:05 PM Yeah. I'll just leave him alone. He's at TD Wiki and his secret wiki anyway. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:06 PM The secret wiki is what we are in contact in. I'm not revealing anything more. 1 BLOCKED MESSAGE RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:06 PM Cool. I rather not know what it is as I wouldn't want to start up any drama like I always do. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:06 PM Dammit Dad Bot. Trigger-Yesterday at 4:07 PM Oh buh damn RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:07 PM .... MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:08 PM Huh damn huh dumn RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:09 PM To be honest, I wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:09 PM Shhh The grave is starting to shake. Trigger-Yesterday at 4:09 PM Uh oh MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:10 PM I keep getting a Light Yagami vibe from Sky and not an L vibe for some reason. Sky's ghost comes out RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:10 PM Ok. Sky's inside you? MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:12 PM JK RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:12 PM Don't. Ever. Never. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:14 PM Ok RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:15 PM To be honest. I'll say all of my opinions on both of you now. Well, in few minutes. MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:17 PM My opinion on myself. A pretty regular guy. A bit nice to hang out with sometimes. But can sometimes be annoying. Can also be a dick at some points (I admit I had a few dickish moments) can process drama and tries hard not to leave the wiki. Likes = Anime, Making fanfiction, Movies, Netflix, etc. Dislikes = Bad users, Magic Magiswords, being bored, no internet, etc. That's me in a nutshell Trigger-Yesterday at 4:21 PM Magic Magiswords? ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 4:21 PM My opinion of you is that you're a cool dude, since we're discussing opinions. Trigger-Yesterday at 4:21 PM My opinion is that Miles is an amazing leader of the wiki MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:22 PM @Trigger Some stupid cartoon that I made a show on (Attack on Magisword) Trigger-Yesterday at 4:22 PM Mighty Magisword s MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:22 PM @ShadeTheNarwhal @Trigger Thanks guys. ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 4:23 PM Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 4:23 PM I'm here for you all 1 BLOCKED MESSAGE MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:24 PM Damn you Dad Bot. $$punch @Dad Bot Rip pls batslap @Dad Bot Dank MemerBOT-Yesterday at 4:24 PM MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:26 PM @everyone Skylanderlord3 had 8 months at the LMMCU, those were some good months Trigger-Yesterday at 4:33 PM Yeah RealGameTime-Yesterday at 4:34 PM .... MilesRS777-Yesterday at 4:36 PM Yu Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 6:14 PM I'm not suprised at what I saw from the LMMCU, I did not join this Discord Server until This Month. 1 BLOCKED MESSAGE Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 6:14 PM pls batslap @Dad Bot Dank MemerBOT-Yesterday at 6:14 PM Searingjet-Yesterday at 6:15 PM pls batslap @Trailblazer101 Dank MemerBOT-Yesterday at 6:15 PM Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 6:16 PM Slipknot is Batman. Searingjet-Yesterday at 6:17 PM Fun fact: My avatar comes from the description of Slipknot by a certain YouTuber in a video about Suicide Squad. Dr Aidan Quinn-Yesterday at 6:18 PM yup Trigger-Yesterday at 6:19 PM I thought it was Legolas Searingjet-Yesterday at 6:21 PM ... PixelFox666-Yesterday at 8:56 PM Okay am I the only one who thinks sky is going to come back he is said he is going to leave like 5 times and came back every single time ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 8:57 PM Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. PixelFox666-Yesterday at 8:57 PM Idc if he comes back anymore he told me to shut the fuck up ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 8:57 PM But he is staying on the L16 Expo server, so maybe he isn't ready to leave 100%. Wait what? PixelFox666-Yesterday at 8:59 PM When sky came back to the L16 server I said woah sky came back and then he suddenly left and I thought he left because we noticed him and then the next day he said shut the fuck up pixel and I said a very rude thing to sky yet I deleted it ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 8:59 PM Something is up. ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 9:00 PM That doesn't sound like Sky, maybe someone took his phone, he also mentioned that he has depression (I think, I don't recall), so maybe that's why he was acting odd. PixelFox666-Yesterday at 9:00 PM He could have been stressed out ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 9:01 PM Yeah. Stress does weird stuff to people, so that would explain pretty much everything. PixelFox666-Yesterday at 9:01 PM Yeag I feel like it's my fault that sky left I cause a lot of drama ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 9:04 PM Maybe his depression or anxiety is acting up (he has anxiety I think, it definitely seems like it so I'll assume it from now on). I've had numerous friends with both of those and worse, and they've done similar things. My friend isolated herself from all forms of contact for five days because she had depression. PixelFox666-Yesterday at 9:05 PM I had some minor depression My ex-girlfriend destroyed my reputation at my school So that destroyed me I got over it but I had very low self-confidence after that ShadeTheNarwhal-Yesterday at 9:06 PM Perhaps a similar thing happened to Sky. Maybe social or personal stuff. Maybe something happened to him after the car crash. We'll likely know soon. PixelFox666-Yesterday at 9:07 PM Yeag Yeah I mean the drama wasn't that high right now so I don't understand why he would leave now RealGameTime-Yesterday at 9:09 PM Maybe. I really don't care about Sky. PixelFox666-Yesterday at 9:10 PM You don't like him? RealGameTime-Yesterday at 9:11 PM Kind of and kind of not. See my comments above to see what I'm talking about. July 24, 2017 Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:26 PM I knew I should've never joined LMMCU..... I thought I could get real friends! But NO I HAD TO GET FAKE FRIENDS LIKE YOU I WISH THIS FUCKING WIKI DIDN'T EXIST I WISH WE DIDN'T EXIST I wish I didn't exist.... Why are we here? Why am I here? What is my purpose in this fucking world? To write stories that a maximum of two people read? Believe in lies? To not know who and what's real? And not too know what's fake? FOR GODSAKES, I CAN'T EVEN GET REAL FRIENDS NOBODY CARES ABOUT POOR SKY HE'S JUST THAT EMO TWAT THAT HAS DEPRESSION WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT HIM? NOBODY! NOBODY FUCKING CARES I want to die I want to fucking die I fucking hate this world Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 2:34 PM @Skylanderlord3 Get off this server then. Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:34 PM No fucking problem. Look, I.... Um.... ... Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 2:41 PM Spit it Out! MilesRS777-Today at 2:41 PM Shh Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:41 PM Where do I start? Uh..... I'm sorry.... MilesRS777-Today at 2:42 PM I forgive you. Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:42 PM I'm sorry for everything.... I've done so much wrong And not enough right.. I've been annoying I've insulted... MilesRS777-Today at 2:43 PM @here Trigger-Today at 2:43 PM You've only insulted just now. Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:43 PM I've said things I shouldn't have said................. Searingjet-Today at 2:43 PM Sky Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:43 PM ..... Uhm...... Yes....? Searingjet-Today at 2:44 PM I'm adding your favorite fictional series to LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate. Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:44 PM Thanks.... Ah, I see Shade is figuring me out, huh. Dapigin-Today at 2:45 PM Look, sky, I know how you feel Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 2:45 PM @Skylanderlord3 My LEGO Dimensions Movie might be horrible thanks to you leaving! Now I gotta replace you! MilesRS777-Today at 2:46 PM We all know how you feel. Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:46 PM Gee, thanks, jerk. @Dr Aidan Quinn Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 2:46 PM NOT NICE! Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:47 PM I have depression and anxiety, I have almost stabbed and shot myself from both before And YOU CARE ABOUT A FUCKING FANFICTION SERIES Jesus Christ, I hate this wiki with a burning passion. Because of fuckers like you ruining it. Searingjet-Today at 2:48 PM He doesn't go on the wiki. Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:48 PM He's still on the Discord Searingjet-Today at 2:51 PM @everyone Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 2:51 PM @Searingjet Yes? Searingjet-Today at 2:52 PM @Dr Aidan Quinn i would recommend stepping out of this situation right now, you don't know how to handle this. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 2:52 PM k MilesRS777-Today at 2:52 PM ? Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:53 PM I shouldn't have admitted the fact that I almost killed myself before.....huh? Dapigin-Today at 2:54 PM Maybe Mee6BOT-Today at 2:54 PM GG @Dapigin, you just advanced to level 1 ! Dapigin-Today at 2:55 PM Sometimes it's good to tell people about stuff like that, so they can help you MilesRS777-Today at 2:55 PM Yeah Like Fandom said before they globally banned me. Searingjet-Today at 2:55 PM Fandom banned you so they don't have to comply with COPPA. MilesRS777-Today at 2:56 PM I know. Searingjet-Today at 2:56 PM Even though you live in the Netherlands and thus that law doesn't apply to you. MilesRS777-Today at 2:56 PM I also mentioned feeling suicidal. Anyways back to Sky's story. Skylanderlord3-Today at 2:59 PM What about it? Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:00 PM There's no more. MilesRS777-Today at 3:00 PM Oh ya Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:00 PM It's getting close to it's end......tonight..... MilesRS777-Today at 3:00 PM ... Your not thinking of.... Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:00 PM ... Maybe.... MilesRS777-Today at 3:01 PM Please don't. Dapigin-Today at 3:01 PM Sky, please don't do what I think you're thinking of doing MilesRS777-Today at 3:01 PM Your skin isn't paper so don't cut it. Your size isn't a book so don't judge it. Your face isn't a mask so don't hide it. Your life isn't a movie so don't end it. Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:02 PM I wanna come back...... But I don't...... MilesRS777-Today at 3:02 PM There is so much more you can do in life. Dapigin-Today at 3:04 PM Don't give up here Searingjet pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Today at 3:05 PM Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:06 PM I wanna come back.... I TRULY do.... Dapigin-Today at 3:07 PM Then let yourself come back Searingjet-Today at 3:07 PM Ignore all the drama, don't involve yourself. Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:08 PM It's not even that.... It's just..... I shouldn't be threatened by a fucking child, should I? MilesRS777-Today at 3:09 PM Which child? Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:09 PM .... Pixel... MilesRS777-Today at 3:09 PM That wasn't the Pixel We know. That was the sister. I think... Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:10 PM It wasn't. I mainly don't wanna come back..... Because I feel like I'll just be a laughing stock.......... Dapigin-Today at 3:11 PM You won't be a laughing stock MilesRS777-Today at 3:11 PM You won't. Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:12 PM "Skylanderlord3: The guy who left and rejoined a lot" I don't want to be that guy. Dapigin-Today at 3:12 PM I've been that guy on several wikis MilesRS777-Today at 3:12 PM Some of the users here are nice. So I'm sure that won't happen. Dapigin-Today at 3:12 PM It's not that bad MilesRS777-Today at 3:12 PM Ditto @Dapigin Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:12 PM SOME Some Meaning you, Searing, Trail, and Trig. Dapigin-Today at 3:13 PM A silent majority are nice Tbh Searingjet-Today at 3:13 PM I really hate forum coummnities myself, because they are all annoying pricks 99% of the time. Dapigin-Today at 3:14 PM cough lego dimensions subreddit cough(edited) Searingjet-Today at 3:14 PM That's moreso because people are really negative. Not so much pricks. But this is #off-topic Continue it there. Dapigin-Today at 3:15 PM Ok Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:19 PM Pixel used to be my bestfriend.... Now I really don't like him..... MilesRS777-Today at 3:20 PM When did Pixel come back? Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:20 PM I dunno, I don't think he did. Dapigin-Today at 3:20 PM I'm so sorry that this happened to you MilesRS777-Today at 3:21 PM We should remove Dad Bot at one point. He ruins serious moments. He did actually He DM'ed me Searingjet-Today at 3:21 PM You can ban him from posting here. And Mee6 MilesRS777-Today at 3:22 PM Okay Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:24 PM So.......what now? Searingjet-Today at 3:24 PM d!imtoggle MilesRS777-Today at 3:25 PM I dunno. Skylanderlord3-Today at 3:27 PM Well, I'm just gonna play myself out, for now. https://youtu.be/uhG-vLZrb-g YouTube FallOutBoyVEVO Fall Out Boy - Sugar, We're Goin Down (Concept Version) ShadeTheNarwhal-Today at 3:52 PM Sky, don't commit suicide. I'm not sure if you're reading this, but suicide is the absolute worse possible thing you can do. You have so much potential as a human being and so many people, like myself, want you to exist in our lives. Please, don't do it. @Skylanderlord3 Searingjet pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Today at 3:52 PM Trailblazer101-Today at 4:28 PM @ShadeTheNarwhal Agreed. @Skylanderlord3 You can come back when you want to. Just take Somme time to be by yourself, and when you think the time is right, you can come back and be with us. And plz don't commit suicide. That is never the answer. But taking a break for a bit is. Searingjet pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Today at 4:30 PM AnthonyM-Today at 5:13 PM These peeps are right. Skylanderlord3-Today at 6:34 PM Knock knock. ShadeTheNarwhal-Today at 6:34 PM You're ok? Skylanderlord3-Today at 6:34 PM Yeah ShadeTheNarwhal-Today at 6:35 PM Oh my god, thank god. I thought you commited suicide! We thought, rather.(edited) Skylanderlord3-Today at 6:36 PM No, thankfully. ShadeTheNarwhal-Today at 6:37 PM Ok, good, oh my god. Uh, I have to go soon, so I'm just going to say that if you ever need anything or if you're not happy or something like that, just contact one of us. Jet, myself, Miles and Blazer, specifically. Skylanderlord3-Today at 6:38 PM Alrighty, thanks, amigo. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 6:40 PM @Skylanderlord3 Welcome back! Skylanderlord3-Today at 6:40 PM Thanks. Searingjet-Today at 6:40 PM I think we can archive this now. Category:Sky